So typical
by Santos J. Black
Summary: BuffyAlias crossover. Series of vignettes of Buffy/Sark... Life had to go on... right?
1. Typical night

**It's just so typical**

Author: **Santos J. Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Alias

Summary: Buffy/Alias crossover. A typical night in Buffy's life… right?

Timeline: in Buffy after chosen (the comics do not count) and in Alias somewhere in season 2

Pairings: Buffy/Sark

Notes: plan of being a series of one-shots with Buffy/Sark as the main characters

* * *

It was just another night in her life, another restless night that even though it was not her duty anymore she would spend patrolling the streets of the city she was currently on. Buffy sighed as she walked through a dimly lit street in the center of Paris.

"Great, just great" she muttered as she twirled the stake she was holding in her right hand. This seemed to be her typical night, patrolling alone the streets of a different city each month. Since they had left Sunnydale, she had chosen to leave behind the people that had called themselves her 'family'.

Sure, she had worked with them for a while but when the opportunity came she had taken it. Nowadays the talked to Dawn once a week at the most and never about anything slayer related. She did her job her way now, and they did theirs.

She sound of struggling at the end of the small street made her shot out running towards it. She was barely at the middle of the block when three shots were heard.

"What the hell…" it seemed like the person who had shot had just discovered that shooting was not going to help him this time.

The scene that welcomed her was not exactly pretty. A group of eight vampires had, who it seemed was the shooter she had heard moments before, surrounded. The guy, all bloodied from putting up a fight, was barely able to stand as he clutched his right arm with his left as he glared at the vampire he had shoot.

"Didn't your parents teach you to never play with your food?"

As her voice was heard the vampires' eyes turned from the bloody blond guy to her. She gave them a smirk as she took a fighting stance, the victim long forgotten.

One after the other they came for her. One round kick to one, a hook to another, a stake here, another one there and before soon seven out of eight where nothing more than dust.

"Slayer" the remaining vamp sneered as she turned to look at him. He had the barely standing guy in a lock as his mouth started to descend to his exposed neck. The intense blue eyes of the man stared right at her, the look on his eyes asking for her to save him.

As the vamp's teeth grazed the skin of his neck, the man brought his head back with all the force he could manage, making the vamp loose his momentum sending the man tumbling to the pavement. That gave Buffy the opportunity to send her stake flying to impale itself on the vamp's heart.

Buffy ran forward as the man lay still with his face smashed onto the pavement. She fell on her knees as she reached him, slowly turning him on his back. She place a hand on his cheek as she inspected his wounds.

He was at the most six feet tall, dark blond curls and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Those eyes were currently staring back at her as she looked him over. She gave him a small tentative smile, which he returned.

"Let's get you up" She said as she started to almost pull him up by herself. He nodded as he try and move as much as he could.

"So what was that" his crisp British accent making her smile as she put an arm around his waist almost carrying him as they started to walk down the street.

"Gangs on PCP?"

At his glare she couldn't help but laugh "Something your guns can't do anything against"

The man's blue eyes became wide in surprise as they entered a more populated area and a dark haired woman pass them, as if he was about to be caught. Buffy was about to comment on that when he using the fact that was practically lying on top of her pushed her against the wall and slammed his mouth onto hers.

Her first reaction was to push him away, to send him spiraling to the other end of the street. But the feeling she got the moment she felt him against her, the fire that the simple touch of his lips initialized was beyond whatever she had felt. His good arm took position around her waist as one of her hands made their way into his dark blond curls.

He separated from her to breathe, their lips inches apart both flushed. "Second time"

Buffy shook her head slightly, as if trying to get rid of the fog that had momentarily taken abode in her face. "Second time what?"

He smiled against her lips as he brushed them softly "Second time you save my life in less than ten minutes".

Buffy just raised an eyebrow as she pushed him farther apart, while keeping her arm around his waist afraid he would fall over. "Let's keep moving Blondie"

"I'm Julian by the way"


	2. Tonight

**Everywhere**

Author: Santos J. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Alias

Crossover: Buffy/Alias

Summary: Mr. Sark musses over his current situation….

Timeline: in Buffy after chosen (the comics do not count) and in Alias somewhere in season 2

Pairings: Buffy/Sark

* * *

He had looked for her in every place he thought possible he could find her, he even had gone back to where she had let him crash that night more than once and he never found a clue of who she was. He had stayed in Paris for twice as long as he had original planned wishing to meet her once more. He even had walked the streets where he had been attacked every night hoping to need rescuing once more.

Julian shook his head before taking a sip of his red wine as he looked at the folder he had recently received from one of his sources. It had been two months since he was rescued by the blond haired beauty, from who he had not received a name. She had simply smiled at him as he introduced himself, almost carried him as he slip in and out of consciousness, taken care of his injuries and then left him to wake at an empty apartment.

It had became almost an obsession of his to find her, to find out how she knew what had attacked him was, why she had saved him and also why she had not touched the artifact he had just stolen from the CIA before his 'episode'.

After extensive reading (it wasn't like everyday people just turned into dust) he had came to the conclusion that what had attacked him where vampires. The faces, the fact that bullets did nothing to them, the stake on her hand and the fact that the last one had made a beeline for his neck all led him to believe that, then what was she doing there? Why did she look to know what she was doing? How the hell she was able to kill them all when he had barely been able to hold his own for a couple of minutes?

He slowly opened the folder and frowned at the note his source had put of his to read, before he threw it across the room in fury. Nothing, there was nothing on his blond haired savior.

Sark took the last sip of wine as he tried to stop himself from pouting. He was going to find her, not only to thank her for saving his life… but to kiss those lips once more.


	3. Night out

**Night out**

Author: Santos J. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Alias

Crossover: Buffy/Alias

Summary: Mr. Sark musses over his current situation….

Timeline: in Buffy after chosen (the comics do not count… I made a change in that, the only thing that stays is that it was a double on Rome, not her) and in Alias somewhere in season 2

Pairings: Buffy/Sark

* * *

It had been two months since she had saved him, and she still dreamed about him. His amazing blue eyes seemed to have etched onto her brain, onto her dreams.

Buffy shook her head as she tried to dismantle the day dream that was starting to form as she walked through the busy streets of Mexico City. This was what her new life had turned into, a nomad that never stayed anywhere long enough to create a life of her own.

Mostly it was because she didn't want to stay, she didn't want to form bonds with people just to have them betray her like almost everyone in her life had done so. But this way of life meant that they couldn't force her back, they couldn't make her come back to them.

She truly had been mesmerized by Julian's blue eyes, they had made such an impression that they appeared on her dreams each night haunting her. After kissing she had carried him to her apartment, and tended his wounds. He had made some comments that had made her laugh, thing that had been almost impossible to do so ever since Sunnydale.

He had asked for her name again, and true to her way she had avoided the question shooting him one of her own. They had talked, with him on her bed barely able to move while she sat in a chair besides him, until he had fallen asleep in exhaustion.

The next thing she remembered was one of her prophetic dreams, that warned her of her 'friends' arrival. She had panicked, that was the truth. As soon as she woke up she had started to pack, as silently as the slayer in her allowed her to be.

When she had finished packing all of her stuff in the two bags she owned, she had turned to look at the still sleeping man currently residing in her bed. He was lying on his side while he half hugged a pillow to him with his good arm, his curls messy on top of his head and those gorgeous blue eyes closed.

It had been almost two years since she had shut everybody out, since she had turned her back on those that had done so first, it had been two years since she had felt the need to stay around somebody. At that instant, all she wanted was to return to the chair she had been on and wait for his to awake.

She couldn't be sure of anything but the fact that she had connected with him, they had bonded. She had seen on his eyes something she saw on the mirror every day; she had seen betrayal and pain.

She half smiled as she jumped over the wall of one of the oldest cemeteries of the Mexican capital. It was such a crime, that those eyes held so much pain. And the worst thing had been that she had wanted to take it all away, she wanted to make those eyes fill with mirth and happiness.

"Dead as the night" she muttered as she walked between the graves. Mexican cemeteries, she had soon learned, lacked most of the usual movement she looked for. With a sighed she reached the other end of it, jumping once again over the wall to get out of it.

She started to walk back to the hotel room she called her home. She was staying in a cheap hotel that even though it was not as bad as some she had stayed over the years (mostly because it was rather clean) it was not exactly the Hilton. She smiled at the girl that was staying overnight on the lobby as she walked to the elevator.

She entered and pushed the button for her floor, and as the doors where starting to close a briefcase was pushed in between them. She just raised an eyebrow as she rested her back on the elevators as three people entered it.

The woman, a rather athletic, tall brunette made as to push the button for their floor but stopped short as she saw that the '4' was already lighted. She turned and gave Buffy a small smile as she turned back to her two 'friends'.

"I tell you Vaughn" the woman, who to Buffy looked to be around her early 30's spoke to the guy on her right. A man with a big nose and light brown hair was the one that answered.

"We have to find this place first, this Euro bar"

"Euro in Polanco" was Buffy's answer from behind them, making the three of them turn around almost simultaneously.

"You speak English?" the man, Vaughn asked her.

"Duh"

Her answer made the other man, a more rounded man but with a friendly face smile.

"You know where it is?" Sidney, the woman, asked her carefully as if she was stupid.

"I'm actually going there myself" at their looks she frowned "After I change… it's rather exclusive"

"Do you think we can tag along?"

She shrugged as she pushed her way through them as she doors opened on her floor. The three of them followed as she made her way down the corridor, towards her room.

"I leave in 15 minutes, be in the lobby and be ready to pay for the cab and you got yourselves a guide" she saw their shocked expressions as she entered her room and shut the door on their faces. After all she just had fifteen minutes to get into the killer outfit she had been planning to wear if she wanted to get the cab for free.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy exited the elevator to find the three fellow Americans she had talked to ready on the hotel's lobby. She looked them up and down, as if trying to prophetize if they would be able to get trough Juan Carlos, the guy at the entrance.

"Let's go"

She moved, and they followed… she tried to hide the smirk as she got onto the rented car they had parked in the hotel's parking lot. She indeed had saved herself one cab fare.

Getting into the 'bar' was not hard, since it was her usual place since she had arrived at Mexico City almost two months ago. She waved at her companions as she made her way to the front of the line, smiling at Juan Carlos as he let her trough even though the people on the line started to protest.

She made her usual beeline to the dance floor, laughing as one of her favorite songs started to play and she started to sway at the rhythm of the song. Her arms moving above her head as she closed her eyes and let her instincts take over.

The slayer in her reached trough the bar and found just a couple of vamps in the entrance, nothing to worry her about at the moment. As the song changed once again, she felt a presence close onto her. It was nothing evil like, but it made the hair on the back of her neck stand. Slowly, as if scared of her two arms warped around her waist from behind. Her closed eyes stayed that way as her arms moved to gentle caress the hair of the person behind her as she started to dance with whoever was that was pressed against her back.

But as soon as the man had arrived he was ripped off her. It was then when she opened her eyes and turned to look to where he had gone. He was now, lying on the floor his hand wiping blood from his lower busted lip.

She turned to stand up to whoever had done that to her, unknown but rather good dancing partner. But her words caught in her throat as she locked eyes with a rather furious, bur really sexy looking Julian. Her first instinct, even then was to hit him, to yell at him. But his next move made her forget anything she had wanted to do to him before.

With almost an animalistic growl, Julian took her by the waist and slammed his lips onto hers once again.


	4. Meeting you tonight

**Fancy meeting you tonight**

Author: **_Santos J. Black_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Alias

Crossover: Buffy/Alias

Summary: Questions are answered, some other things happen….

Timeline: in Buffy after chosen (the comics do not count) and in Alias somewhere in season 2

Pairings: Buffy/Sark

Thx to: the voice of, Berry, wolfgirl, faith5321, queen of the dammned, Dj frost, CassiopeiaHastur, Sims1 and Shaylee-PotterMalfoy for your reviews.

Note: I had this on too but it got taken down for my grammar problems… to thx to those that got to review there too. Any takers as beta's?

.-.-.-.-.

"You were this close to getting your ass kicked," Buffy said as she looked up at Julian as she put her chin on his chest. He just looked down at her, a cocky smile on place as he ran his hand on her hair.

"By you?" He chuckled as she leaned into his touch, her hazel eyes closed as she placed a kiss on his palm "Or by agent Bristow?"

Her hazel eyes looked into his icy blue ones, before she rolled them "By both I believe."

He just grinned at her before pulling her closer, their bodies being as close as it was physically possible while still clothed. He had finally found her tonight, and he was sure as hell not letting her go.

It had been a great shock to him to see her again, not that he hadn't been looking. He had been so overwhelmed that he had practically forgotten that the CIA was behind him, so he had practically attacked the man that had been dancing with her; if he could call THAT dancing.

Her reaction had been put on hold when he slammed his lips on hers, in the heat of the moment she had forgotten what had happened for a few seconds… before it came rushing back with the force of a knee to his stomach that had almost sent him to the floor in pain. She had the decency of feeling half bad for it, hence the 'almost' of his tale, she had grabbed him and hugged him as he tried to recover from it.

"Stupid British guy," she had muttered as she ran her hands over his blond curls as he took big gulps of air as the pain started to fade away. Her arms had moved to be around his waist, and he had hugged her to him, inhaling the scent of her that had been driving mad for the last months.

"Oh bloody hell," he had whispered almost in her ear, reaction that made her burst in a fit of giggles. He had pulled away to look at her with a quizzical look, to what she had only put a hand on his cheek and gently stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"As much as I'm liking this," he had said just as her lips parted from his, "There are some people that would rather see me in a cell than here with you," he had looked over his shoulder then, to then move and grave her hand to start dragging her out of the posh club, "So I think we should call this night short."

She looked at where he had been looking, only to see both the Americans she had helped get to the club from her hotel trying to made their way through the huge crowd. "Friends of yours?" She asked as she started to drag him now in the direction of one of the emergency exits.

"The best," he had answered sarcastically just before the cold air of the Mexican night hit him. She had then stopped, turned and slammed him into the wall kissing him hard and quick just before parting and continuing to drag him away from the club.

That had been how he had ended up at her bed, since both had ended up on the same conclusion, they had always been too far away to recognize her and they would never look for him there.

"Can I have your name now?" She smiled as she rested on her arm as they laid side by side in the dark.

"Ohh I don't know," she smirked as she felt him move his arms so he was circling her waist with them.

"Top secret?" he asked, she shivered as she felt his breath on her ear as he had whispered to her. Her hands moved to his hair, how she loved the feeling of his soft curls as she ran her hands through them.

"Maybe," she tried not to moan as he started kissing her neck, his lips lingering without real reason over the sensitive spot where Angel had left his mark all those years ago.

"Buffy," she breathed out, making him stop in his movement to what in the dark she could only guess was gaze to her eyes.

"Buffy," he said as if tasting it, his arms tightening around her as if he had felt her emotions, "Buffy," he said again more softly, almost a whisper. "Buffy!" both jumped from the bed, Julian bringing her closer to him as if trying to protect her as someone yelled her name just outside the room.

Buffy groaned as she rested her forehead on Julian's chest, to what he only rested his head against. "Friends of yours?" he whispered to her ear as the yelling and banging on the door continued. She rolled her eyes and swat him on the chest with more force than necessary as she saw moved back and saw him smirking, "Shut up."


	5. Life has to go on

**Life Has To Go On… **

Author: Santos J. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Alias

Crossover: Buffy/Alias

Summary: Sark is just being Sark….

Timeline: in Buffy after chosen (the comics do not count) and in Alias somewhere in season 2

Pairings: Buffy/Sark

.-.-.-.-.

Life had to go on, that was simply a fact. It had been two months since the Paris incident, as he called it in his mind. Two months since the blond vision had appeared and disappeared from his life. Two months he had been lying low and now had to make up for.

Sark nodded at the immigration agent that checked his passport as he made his way out of Mexico City's airport. He was in Mexico by Irina's orders; he was here to meet with a contact of hers, who in turn would provide the information of something she wanted. The story of his life, doing what Irina wanted him to do.

He sneered at the thought, as he threw his bag and briefcase on the trunk of the black Mercedes that was waiting for him in the parking lot. He pulled on his sunglasses before getting into the car and turning it on. As he finally drove off the airport, he turned the AC on and took a deep breath as he prepared to face hell on earth… traffic in Mexico City at 2 o'clock.

Two hours later, he was finally driving into the hotel's parking lot. His mood was worse than it had been in the last few months, he was tired, hungry, sweaty and, because of the blond that was driving him crazy, sexually frustrated.

After smiling politely to the man with bad English in the reception of the hotel, he was finally able to get his room and move to the elevator. Soon he was lying face down on the bed in his modest but tasteful room, trying to get some sleep before his meeting with the contact.

Too soon, for his liking, it became dark and with it the time to get ready for his meeting. After a few hours of grooming himself, a couple of glasses of his favorite wine and a rather delicious dinner; he was off to the club he was suppose to meet 'him'.

As he stepped off his car, he noticed right away the place was packed. Getting closer to the large man working as a bouncer he simply whispered the name of his contact, and like magic the chain was off and he was making his way inside.

The moment he stepped into the club he was met with a blast of cold air and loud music. He made his way through the dancing bodies to the bar where he ordered a shot of vodka before turning to look for his contact. The man was sitting in a booth in the other side of the room. It was not long before he had sat with him and got the information Irina had sent him for. He was shaking his contact hand when a flash of blond from the dance floor caught his attention. It couldn't be…. Right?

He made his way slowly to the dance floor, his eyes desperately searching for the blond hair he had caught a glimpse just a few moments before. And then he saw her, his heart started beating faster and his palms got just a little bit sweaty.

He sneered as he saw a guy get close to her, and he was almost sure he had growled as he started to grind himself into her back. Before he actually realized what he was doing he was across the dance floor shoving the guy away from his blond haired goddess before throwing a punch in good measure. And then he just went with the flow, at her startled look he could only do one thing… he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.


End file.
